


Mistletoe (Day 7)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [7]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bless???, Candlenights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying my best, M/M, Mentioned carey/killian, Why sleep when I can write, ooc????, this could have been better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 7 of Candlenights oneshots: mistletoe-Taako wasn't that into candlenights, but maybe this would help him spread the cheer.-Part of my series Candlenights, can be read on it's own (maybe a lil confusion but whoops)





	Mistletoe (Day 7)

7\. Mistletoe

 

Kravitz knocked on the door to Taakos shared apartment as he pulled down the black scarf that he had around his mouth and neck. There was the sound heels rushing towards the door before Taako opened it with a smirk. Kravitz went to step inside but his forehead collided with something. He looked in front of his face where those green leaves with red berries were.

“Mistletoe?” Kravitz asked brushing it out of his face. Taako grabbed the ends of the dark scarf and pulled him closer until their lips touched. Kravitz normally had cold lips, but as winter rolled around they got even worse. Which lead to Taako complaining every time he tried to kiss him about how cold he always was. Taako let go of the scarf and smirked at him again.

“You know it babe. Magnus wanted us to get into the holiday spirit. This is my way.” Taako said stepping side and allowing Kravitz to walk into the room and sit on the couch while Taako continued to get ready. He was hoping that wherever they went it wouldn't be too bad or too cold. It didn’t bother him, but it slightly bothered Taako.

“Where are we going anyways?” Kravitz asked watching Taako pop into his room to grab something. He came out with a brightly colored scarf loosely thrown around his neck and dangling from the oversized wizard hat was mistletoe. Wrapping the scarf tightly he walked over to Kravitz who sighed and pressed a kiss against his nose.

“Just around. I didn’t plan this date fully.” Taako muttered resting his hand on his pale cheek. “What about the Chug n’ Squeeze? That place is always fun.” Kravitz nodded slightly and stood up. It wasn’t the worst place to be but it certainly wasn’t the best.

“Let’s go then.” Kravitz said brushing his dreadlocks out of his face. Taako looked at him with a smile before grabbing his hand and putting a gentle kiss against his slightly cold cheek. They left the room and walked towards the Chug n’ Squeeze. Next to it was the closed Fantasy Costco from when Taako (maybe the end of the world) drew Garfield the Deals Warlock out of his home and somewhere else on the surface.

Only a few couples were in the wine and pottery class. Carey and Killian were in the corner, laughing about something while a pair he didn’t recognize were in the front of the room. Taako walked over to the middle and sat down, already pouring himself a glass of wine. Kravitz followed him with a slight smile of his own. He sat down and kissed Taako once again.

“Maggie wasn’t wrong. This does get me in the Candlenights spirit.” Taako chuckled taking a sip of the wine. It was a weird mix today, maybe Avi made it, it tasted like cherries when you first drank it but when you swallowed it left the aftertaste of hard vodka.

“Hey you two don’t drink the wine yet! The class hasn’t started.” The instructor called up from the front. Taako flipped him off with a glare as he took another drink. He was the saviour of the universe, nobody could tell him when and when he couldn’t drink wine. The instructor threw his hands up in defense only to lower them with a deep sigh. “You might as well get started.”

Kravitz rolled up his sleeves and got to work. It was bowl day but Taako felt like making a vase. Always disobeying the instructor and doing whatever he felt like, he was surprised the halfling who ran the place didn’t quit yet. He would soon. Him and Kravitz talked about anything that came to mind.

“I visited Magnus the other day. Asked him why he’d try to kill you.” Kravitz said taking a sip of the wine and grimacing slightly from the surprising taste.

“How’d that go?” Taako scoffed watching him set the wine down far away from him.

“He went off about how it was Candlenights and that he wanted it to be perfect.” Kravitz said letting out a deep sigh. Why didn’t it surprise him? Of course Magnus would only want to make everyone happy and enjoy the holiday that they didn’t share last year. There wasn’t a surprise from that though. He just wanted his family to be happy.

“Good luck with that.” Kravitz muttered pressing another kiss against Taakos cheek. He continued, “How long are you going to have that up?”

“Forever. Or at least until Candlenights is over.” Taako smiled finishing up his vase. Kravitz sighed, there wasn’t a problem with that he just wanted to know why he would keep it up that long. At least he felt like the holiday he had lived through for his whole undead life would finally matter to him.

“We met on Candlenights didn’t we?” Kravitz said having the realization drop on him. That meant their one year anniversary was coming up. Taako just let his vase spin. It had been a while since they started to date, Kravitz met them with a death debt to pay but due to Taakos quick (sexual) thinking he managed to work something out. Taako kissed Kravitz once again.

“I guess you’re right. Seems like yesterday that you were trying to collect our souls.” Taako laughed and Kravitz laughed with him as he nodded.

“Glad I didn't. Then I wouldn’t see the man I love with mistletoe hanging from his hat.” Kraviz smiled pressing one more kiss against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi, super rushed and not looked over


End file.
